Jolene
by xThee
Summary: "He talks about you in his sleep, and there's nothing I can do to keep from cryin', when he calls your name, Jolene." Reader x Dean. Rated M for language.


**A/N:** This is my first reader story, so be kind! Obviously (sort of) based on the Dolly Parton song Jolene.

You were surprised when you heard your phone ring. Not one of your throwaways, but your actual phone. The number that only Sam, Dean, and Bobby had. The number that no one else in the world should have.

Sam was gone. He'd sacrificed himself to gank the devil, and save the world. It was a month and a half that he'd been gone and... you knew it wasn't him. You'd had a conversation with him before it happened, before he'd said his goodbyes to everyone. He had explicitly told you not to try to find him, to let him stay dead this time. And you knew that he was serious about it. So.. you listened.

Bobby had been giving you your space. He knew that the recent events had been more than rough on you, and he knew what a toll it had taken on you. So, he'd been leaving you be and letting you hunt on your own. Well, as long as you called him every Friday so that he knew you were still alive.

And Dean... Dean was gone too. Not dead, but he was gone. He was out living a nice, pretty, apple pie life with Lisa and Ben. He'd had the family he'd always wanted, playing Daddy and husband and no doubt doing an amazing job in both roles. You were more than positive that he'd forgotten about you.

Turning your phone screen on, your brow immediately shoots up. It was a number you'd never seen before.

You questioned who the hell it could be. The gears were turning in your head as you tried to figure it out. You knew the boys' and Bobby's number by heart, and they _always_ told you when they got a new throwaway. Aforementioned situations aside, you knew one of them sure as hell wouldn't be calling you bright and early with a brand new number with no prior warning. After a beat or two, you decided to answer the damn thing.

"Hello?"

Silence, for a moment, before you heard her voice.

"It's Lisa."

Your eyes went wide and your jaw damn near hit the floor. Lisa? Why the hell was Lisa Braden calling you?

While you didn't hate each other per say, you weren't on the best of terms either. You hated the way she yo-yo'ed Dean's heart and feelings around, the way she used Ben as a ploy to draw him back in, and just generally used Dean only to toss him to the side whenever he was inconvenient to her. She hated you and Dean's close bond, and hated the way he would run and jump for you and Sam the second you or Sam needed him.

"Dean okay?" was your response, after a beat or two.

"He's fine." She answered coldly.

"So...why're you calling me?" You asked, deciding to just bite the damn bullet.

"I need to talk to you." She answered quietly. You couldn't help the snort that came through.

"We're talking now."

She sighed, and you could practically hear her eyes roll. It was silent for more than a few moments, and you thought maybe she hung up. Just before you went to pull the phone from your ear to check, she spoke again. This time her voice was soft, and sad sounding.

"He talks about you in his sleep."

Your heart stuttered in your chest, and you found yourself more than speechless for a few moments. You were floored. _He talks about you in his sleep._ What the hell did that even mean? She was talking about Dean, obviously but... talking about you in his sleep? Your brain went into overdrive as you wondered just what that meant.

"What?" You managed breathlessly.

"Dean." She said, voice strained. "He talks about you. At first it started with a mumble or two every couple of nights or so, and I could ignore it. Then it slowly escalated and now... Now he cries out for you."

It was more than a shock to hear. Dean had talked in his sleep for the entire six years you'd known him, and Sam and Bobby said he had done so long before that. Normally, it was nonsensical bullshit about people stealing his pie or random mutters about Led Zeppelin or some hot chick he'd been with weeks prior. But to hear now that he was talking about you, crying out for you apparently in his sleep? That was news, in a big way. And you didn't know how to take it.

"What... What does he say?"

She gave a soft, bitter laugh. You almost felt bad for her. You figured it must suck, hearing your boyfriend cry out another woman's name in his sleep. But your pity for her was overshadowed by the fact that you were hearing earth shattering information.

"It changes nightly." She replied. "Sometimes it's just your name. Other times he asks for you. He says he misses you, that he needs you. And..."

She took a deep breath and you knew that this one was gonna be a doozy. You mentally prepared yourself, steeling yourself for the hard information that was about to flood out of her mouth.

"He says he loves you."

The brakes came on in your mind. Everything stopped in a moment, like someone had just hit pause on your life.

 _He says he loves you._ The words echoed over and over in your mind, never stopping. Dean says he loves you? On a regular basis? It was in his sleep, meaning his _subconscious_ was saying it. The deep down, true part of his self was crying out for you, asking for you by name and saying that he needed you. And that he loved you.

You took a deep breath and you knew you had to say something, anything.

"Lisa, I-"

She cut you off, stopping you from needing to figure anything out to say.

"Have you seen him?" She asked. "Do you meet up? Talk in the phone? Anything?"

"No." You answered, honestly. "I haven't seen him since the day that Sam... Sam.."

You both fell into an almost deafening silence. No one said a word. It wasn't the response that Lisa wanted to hear, and you knew it. It would be easier for her to accept that you had been seeing him, been with him recently and that _that_ was why he was calling out for you.

It was worse to know that he hadn't seen you in months and you still elicited that reaction.

She sucked in a breath and was about to speak, to say something, but cut herself off.

"He's home."

She hung up, leaving you to slowly ease down onto your motel bed and stare at your cell with wide eyes, wondering what the hell had just happened.

 **A/N:** And there you go! If anyone is interested I can totally do a part two. I had just been listening to the song recently (what with Dolly doing a remix with the Pentatonix), and this idea had been stuck in my head. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
